1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical ferrule having at least a first covering on at least a portion of the front face to reflect a laser beam during trimming of optical fibers, and to a method of covering at least a portion of the front face of the optical ferrule. The invention also relates to an associated method of ablating an optical fiber protruding beyond the front face of the ferrule. The at least one covering on the optical ferrule allows the optical fiber(s) that protrude from the ferrule to be laser trimmed to less than about 30 nm without damaging the front face of the optical ferrule.
2. Technical Background
Installing optical fibers into an optical ferrule is generally an imprecise operation. The optical fibers typically extend beyond the front face of the optical ferrule after they are secured in the optical ferrule. The extra length of the optical fibers must be trimmed to a predetermined length before the optical ferrules can be used. Typically, the optical fibers are cut off by mechanical means or by a laser. However, the trimmed optical fibers are typically still too long and have a shape or profile that is inadequate for mating with other optical ferrules or optical equipment. A second process is typically needed to further reduce the length of the optical fibers and to shape the end of the optical fibers for use. This second process is typically a polishing process that requires great precision, yet still produces inconsistent results. The introduction of the second process also increases the processing time and cost of the optical ferrules. Additionally, the polishing process tends to preferentially remove portions of the optical fiber, providing a less than optimum optical fiber profile. Therefore, a new optical ferrule with a covering on at least a portion of the end face of the optical ferrule is needed so that only a trimming process is needed. A method for applying the covering to the front face of the optical ferrule is also needed. In addition, an associated method for ablating the optical fiber(s) protruding from the ferrule in a single process is also needed.